


Shut up and Dance with me

by binding_of_cain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binding_of_cain/pseuds/binding_of_cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo plugged his phone into the sound system. Smiles and dancing ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic so be gentle! I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song "Shut up and dance" by Walk the Moon while reading. Read slowly for best effect, and follow along with the lyrics as best you can!

A light guitar riff enters the room. Kuroo holds out his hand to Akaashi who’s seated on the couch.

“May I have this dance?” He grins and bows slightly. 

/Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said “you’re holding back”, she said “shut up and dance with me”./

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Nope, no way.” Tsukishima looks up from his book from next to Akaashi.

“I’ll dance with you!” Bokuto yells and leaps into the living room from the kitchen. 

/This woman is my destiny, she said “Ooohh, shut up and dance with me”!/

Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s hands and swings him to his right. A giggle erupts from Bokuto as their hands swing through the air and their bodies match the pace. Tsukishima and Akaashi stare at the two dancing boys.

/We were victims of the night: the chemical, physical Kryptonite. Help us through the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were born to get together, born to get together!/

Kuroo and Bokuto swayed to the music. Tsukishima got up from the couch and made his way over to them, promptly grabbing both Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s hands and dancing along with them just as the chorus started.

/She took my arm; I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said…/

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me! I said ‘you’re holding back’, she said ‘Shut up and dance with me!” Kuroo and Bokuto belted out.

“This woman is my destiny; She said ‘Ooohh! Shut up and dance with me!” Tsukishima finished the chorus loudly. A collection of laughs came from the three dancing boys. Akaashi smiled fondly as he got off the couch. 

/A backless dress and some beat up sneaks. My disco-tech, Juliet, teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were born to be together, born to be together!/

The three boys separated and made room for Akaashi. Tsukishima held Akaashi’s hands and started shoving to the beat. Akaashi was thrown back and forth, laughter falling from his mouth.

/She took my arm; I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said…/

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me! I said ‘you’re holding back’, she said ‘Shut up and dance with me!” Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima sang. 

“This woman is my destiny; She said ‘Ooohh! Shut up and dance with me!’” Akaashi sang loudly.

The break in the song allowed the boys to dance with gusto. Kuroo twirled Bokuto out arms-length away and twirled him right back into his arms. Tsukishima lifted one of their tangled hands and allowed Akaashi to spin. They switched partners and twirled one another to the beat.

/Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance. She took my arm; I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said…/

They stood still and smiled at each other in the break, only mildly keeping time with their feet.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me,” Kuroo started.

“I said ‘you’re holding back’, she said ‘Shut up and dance with me’,” Tsukishima continued.

“This woman is my destiny, She said-” Bokuto pointed to Akaashi.

“Ooohh, shut up and dance!” Akaashi sang.

The chorus took over the room as they resumed dancing, twirling, and swirling with one another. They didn’t have a care in the world as the music traveled across their house, possibly annoying the neighbors. When the song ended they stood panting.

“That was fun!” Bokuto said, bouncing on his feet.

“We should do that more often.” Kuroo hugged Bokuto and Tsukishima around the neck with either arm. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Akaashi said with a warm smile.


End file.
